venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Donald Trump
Donald Trump is a minor character on The Venture Bros. He is based on the American businessman turned 45th President of the United States. Character History Donald Trump appears in ''Faking Miracles'', where he is seen as a background character in Tophet Tower at a party thrown by Wide Wale. Creator commentary for the episode reveals that early production of the season was made prior to Trump becoming a presidential candidate and that including him was an action they regret in hindsight. The creator commentary for ''A Party for Tarzan'' reveals that he was actually cut from a pan before it got to him in a scene, as by then Donald Trump had become a presidential candidate for the 2016 election. Episode Appearances Season 6 * ''Faking Miracles'' * ''A Party for Tarzan'' (scene deleted) Trivia * Donald Trump joins a long history of Presidents of the United States being portrayed on The Venture Bros., some of whom have been members of villainous organizations like The Guild of Calamitous Intent and The Revenge Society. Other Presidents depicted include: ** Grover Cleveland (likeness atop Grover Cleveland's Presidential Time Machine)''Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean''''The Forecast Manufacturer'' ** Bill Clinton/George W. Bush (parodied as President Breyer)[[Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner?|''Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner?]] ** Abraham Lincoln (as Lincoln's Ghost) ** Richard Nixon (poster in Sgt. Hatred's home; mentioned by Dr. Killinger as a former associate)[[Home is Where the Hate is|''Home is Where the Hate is]]''The Doctor is Sin'' ** Lyndon B. Johnson (as Lyndon-Bee, member of The Revenge Society)''Bright Lights, Dean City'' ** Ronald Reagan (mentioned only, hugged by Teddy Talk-To-Me)''Momma's Boys'' ** Franklin Delano Roosevelt (as Franklin Delano Disco, member of the Guild)''Bot Seeks Bot'' * Trump appears at Wide Wale's party in the penthouse of Tophet Tower. The building is based on Trump International Hotel and Tower, located at 1 Central Park West on Columbus Circle between Broadway and Central Park West, in Manhattan, New York City. Tophet Tower The Venture Bros. co-creator Jackson Publick had this to say about Tophet Tower: "Something I never expected to be as important as it is now is planting the new Venture building at the corner of Columbus Circle--directly opposite Trump Tower, in real life. Trump Tower is a big, black glass box with gold appointments on it--right in the Guild of Calamitous Intent's color spectrum. So we decided the New York equivalent of Malice, a private neighborhood for villains from previous seasons, is Tophet Tower, which has expensive condos primarily for villains. So the villains now live right across the street, because that's how it is in New York: everybody's your neighbor. You no longer need a flying Cocoon to commute to villainy, to your arch. Wide Wale is just a resident; he's got the penthouse. I don't know if the Guild owns the building. It might be a co-op or they might own a stake in it. It's a building favored by villains, but Warriana lives there too, and she's a superhero. You know, I'm sure a lot of people live in Trump's building who are at opposite ends of the moral and political spectrum."Jackson Publick, Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of The Venture Bros. (2018), p. 287 References category:Background Characters category:Businesspeople category:Characters category:Inhabitants of New York category:Male Characters category:Politicians category:Real World Figures category:US Presidents category:Voiced by Nobody